Stranger in the Shadows
by Sapphire Lupe
Summary: An original scare tale of the babysitter and the anonymous prank phone calls.  Based off the film from 2006 of “When a Stranger Calls,” with a few twists of my own. EC, full mask with Leroux Erik, dark phic.
1. Golden Orbs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, When a Stranger Calls, Beauty and the Beast, or Keturah and Lord Death; they all belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Note**: Hello again. Ya'll are probably wonderin' why in world's name would I be writin' another story not posted up on my profile, right? Well this idea came to mind when I was watching the spooky film, "When a Stranger Calls," and then it was like 'ka-whoosh!' So here I am, just to get my mind off of some of my other works. But, good news my inspiration is still with me! Yayness so that is wonderful; means I'll be writin' more. And also, if anyone was curious, this fic is based off the movie made in 2006.

This is obviously a chapter fic. Which I really didn't intend for it to be; It was suppose to be a one-shot, but then I realized there is too much stuff involved in the movie, and so much I wish to put in the fic, it just turned out as it is. But that's okay; it will be finished just like my other works will be.

Along with this, or afterwards I mean, there will be a few more updates. "A New Beginning," is almost finished with my own edit, along with "Barnfire," which will be turned to my real beta to do another glance over and, then post it! Finally! But unfortunately both stories are on my laptop, which at the moment is broken…so that sucks. And to add on that, I am slowly starting the beginning of the fifth chapter to "Warrior's Angel" and the second chapter of "Fears", also chapter two of this fic will be out by this week hopefully. So, I'm gonna be quite a busy girl. But, just to say, my other updates probably won't happen for months, at the moment I am going to focus writing a few more chapters for this fanfic, because otherwise, it'll take me forever to update. I tend to get writer's block quite often...

Well anyways, here it is, new piece, loosely based on the movie "When a Stranger Calls." This is my first time writing in the horror section, so there will be awkward moments, since it's not my kind of genre I normally do…but we'll all live. Anyways, have a great read, and please review, thank you. Oh and, it hasn't been beta-ed yet, but hopefully sometime next week or soon, my beta will be able to do a good job with the corrections. Just wanted to get this out, cuz it took me hours to do. A bit backwards I'd say, but I have an awesome beta. Please go read his fanfics. Brent-Ka has some really nice talents, that I can assure you.

**Summary**: An original scare tale of the babysitter and the anonymous prank phone calls. Loosely based off of the film set "When a Stranger Calls." In a small town, secrets come back to life, and Christine finds herself in situations she never thought could happen to her. She gets in trouble for staying out too late, and has to earn her way out of her punishment by working. Her first job, babysitting the children of the town's richest business owner, Ms. Noelle Matthews. Little does she know, the old town's long lost murderer comes back to have his revenge. And sets his mind on none other then, Christine Daae. But not even a murderer can hold a black heart forever...everybody gets at least one chance at love.

**Warnings**: Language, graphic scenes (a.k.a. blood, death, and so on.). Also there is no Raoul here. I'm not a Raoul-basher, and I don't hate him either, but he normally never makes an appearance in any of my works. And with Christine, I'm doing an experiment with her. In this fic she will be a fiery witch in the beginning, but as the story goes on, she'll slowly turn into the vulnerable kind.

I want to give a special thanks to Shadow Stalkr, for pointing out a few errors.

* * *

The scowling brunette quickly snatched her purse, and with as much strength that she had within her, wrenched the van door wide open, hearing the satisfying sound of the cracking glass from behind. The occupants in the van didn't move a muscle, only one dared to do such. To them a broken window didn't even make a dent in their wallets, but an enraged woman at their heels with the look of murder in her eyes, did. The still statue of the other figures in the car didn't need to turn to look at the scene before them, their ears heard it all. The only one in the vehicle that dared to stand up against the enraged female was probably risking his own front, but none the less, he continued to argue with the wild banshee, who at the moment was on the grass facing her opponent. 

"I knew I should never have trusted you." The burning hatred in her eyes never softened. Christine took another breath before continuing on. "My father had been right all along. You're such a bastard. Was this all a game to you? Perhaps it was..." The angry remark was answered equally in return.

"Trusted me?" Kevin threw his head back and laughed bitterly," No, no _princess_, it is _you_ who can't be trusted. You're just like the rest of them. All pretty and sweet, yet too goody-two shoes for my liking," Kevin bit his tongue to keep from brutally attacking the girl in front of him. Though he kept the harsh response to himself, Kevin refused to let this woman win the victory of the battle. "Now you listen here. My full intention was to bring you back here safely…but you never gave me a time or a limit line for that matter. After all, I believe I have the right-

"You have the right? My ass! _You have no rights over me…_And as far as I'm concerned, this is over! You promised my father to bring me home before eleven, and look here, my watch says it's one in the morning! And on top of that you tried to take my virtue, just so you could win some damn bet! Just for what? To get your filthy hands on some money and go see that sorry excuse for a female, Savannah Summers, no? Isn't that right? You fancy the _Whore of Manhattan!_ Who ever knew?"

"Now, you just wait a min-

"No! This is done. _Over!_ My decision is final. You can go screw that whore, while I get my life back together, without you. Now goodbye, and have a _great day_." And with that Christine angrily whipped around, storming towards the direction of her home, which was just a few blocks away. After a few minutes of silence, she finally heard the sound of the van door jerk forward and slam shut, then the screeching tires from behind her, pulling around to go in the other direction. She didn't care. She was a strong independent woman; she could handle herself out here in the dark.

The sound of her high heels clicking against the asphalt, echoed loudly in the dimly-lit street. To her ears, it almost seemed too loud; of course she was the only person out and about. Not to mention who in their right minds would be out at this time of night? But still the echoes from her clicking heels, made her think that the sound could carry for miles, almost making herself blush. But even though, that still didn't calm the resolve in her system.

Suddenly a deafening clap of thunder sounded throughout the town, lightening turning the entire sky a fearsome electric white. The approaching storm jolted her back into reality. Shivering from the chilly air, she tugged her light jacket closer around her lithe form. The way the trees were swaying in the wind, surrounded by the darkness, sparked a bit of uneasiness in her, along with the thunderstorm closing in, made her speed her pace up another notch. She just hoped she'd make it to the house before the rain hit.

It felt like she had been walking forever. Where was her house? Surely, she hadn't passed it? She was on the right street, wasn't she? Or perhaps the jackass had purposely dumped her far enough away from her destination. But Kevin wouldn't dare do such a thing, especially around this time of night, would he? Of course him and his friends had been drinking…it wouldn't be a surprise if she was on some other street. She just hoped that wasn't the case. But she knew she had walked over a few blocks more then what she should have. The surroundings around her didn't look familiar.

She never did like the dark…especially on stormy nights. All those scary movies she watched the weekend before were coming back to memory, making her shiver from both the cold and apprehension. Shaking her head, things like that never happened during the present day lives of a small community in an equally small town, like hers. Wellpools was probably one of smallest towns in the hilly region of South Dakota. Not many people lived up in their part of the state; the vast majority were Native Americans. Most were like family to the neighboring towns, including theirs.

Wellpools, if anything was an old one-horse kinda town. Less then a hundred people resided here. All residents knew each other one way or another, so it was like one big, old, happy, family living together. To the townspeople, a fence was a welcoming invitation to come on over and have a nice chit-chat with the friendly individuals next door or on the street taking a walk. After all, half the town was filled with the elderly, who still had a bit of livin' left in them.

The town had its main street, along with a few stores and buildings. Such as their main shopping place, the general store. They also had a bank, a gas station, a small country diner or cafe, a church, an old broken down school house, and an old rundown motel that was still in business, surprisingly. It also had a few houses scattered around the edges of the town, with homes entwined along the sides of the streets as well.

On the other side of the main way, the houses were in a straight line, matching its neighbors' length. The town itself only had six streets altogether. Which seemed small with a hundred residents, but no, it fit perfectly. It was a good humble place to live at, even though with the shortage of jobs, and most of the children had to go to the neighboring towns or cities for school. But, every town has its secrets, or so she'd been told.

Apparently, Wellpools had a history of what the townsfolk liked to call tall tales and other various stories from the past. But this was the 21st century, and it was hard to believe anything terrible had once happened here. Or the myths of some sort and legends, it was just unheard of. But the folks here believed the story tellers from the locals. And they were mighty fine story tellers. Even had her believin' in the murders and ghosts from the past comin' up to haunt their victims and future generations. Or the witches that once resided on the west side of the town, or the graveyard that held all of the evil spirits that were once known as the dreadful murderers of all times.

But if it had all been true or false for that matter, it was the old world, and should have been put to rest long ago. But every year the locals and other residents would gather round the main hall and bring the stories back to the living, even as the new world came to life. She never did understand why they couldn't just leave the past alone, if what they said was true. Talkin' bout the strange happenings and the bloody deaths, just gave her the creeps. As crazy as the old town was, she was proud to be part of Wellpools. A smile crept up on her features, as past memories of when she was a little girl swam around in her mind. Then another flash of lightening followed by the thunderous clouds caving in, brought her back to her current position.

She tried to focus her attention on the road ahead of her, but couldn't see anything, but the shadows of the trees on the side, swaying around in the darkness. Which put her mind on a blank surface, and then it dawned on her. She was still walking. The fact that she was still walking, just struck her on the spot. Apparently some time in the hour her feet had gone numb, along with the blinding darkness all around her, had put her in another world, and now she could feel the cold seeping into her clothes. Oh, how it stung her delicate skin. She bet her bottom dollar her face was all frozen red from the biting cold. But the prick of fear didn't end there.

She knew she couldn't stop right at the side of the street, otherwise she'd become the victim of hypothermia. Just as she took another step, her sandal-strapped foot touched gravel. She sucked in her breath. That wasn't good. That meant she was well passed her street, even worse she was on the back roads of the town. But that's not what frightened her out of her wits. She was in the dark part of the town's limits; the place where all the stories came to life. And the little patch of land, where the graveyard was located at; behind the monstrous looking trees.

Biting her lip, she glanced behind her and spotted the old house to her side. It was the only house that hadn't had any residents in it for decades. It gave off an eerie feeling just by standing so close to the property. The house itself was nothing but a wooden mess. Its roof was caved in, the windows were broken, except for one that still had the glass pane with a big crack that went diagonal to the other side. There was only the molding dark wood, where years of rain had done its damage along with the weeds that grew up to the top.

The paint had slowly chipped off from the lack of any caring soul, therefore leaving it bare and ugly as the dirt it was perched on. But she was told it was once one of the most beautiful Victorian homes near the town. Perhaps at one time it was a huge three story place, but now it just looked like a pile of dead wood, with a bunch of dead weeds attached to all the sides. The porch was nothing but a few logs lying on the ground in ashes, as if a fire had finally ended its beauty.

As the story goes, a young girl had died at the hands of a monstrous murderer, a blood-lusting nutcase about 20 some years ago when the girl had been dared from a round house of kids, to go to the haunted house at night, where the eccentric madman use to live, and stay in the house to see if she heard any call from the past victims who he had tortured years before. Unfortunately for the girl, the madman was still there in the rundown place, and had only faked his death so the locals would leave him be. The girl was left to die, while the others ran, never once turning back.

The next morning the girl's body was found, torn to pieces hanging from the cross at the front of the church. Words written upon the church walls in blood, a final warning to those who dare disturb his peace, would surely find themselves in the same fate as the girls. From that point on, nobody dared cross the path that lead in front of that house, it was left alone, and years later, the murderer had finally left, or so they thought.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the withered, wet property, and then stopped, frozen to her spot. Two yellow specks were staring at her from behind the one cracked window. When she blinked…they were gone. Stumbling back, she turned and ran the direction she had come from. The feeling of being watched came intensely upon her. She could feel the burning eyes on the back of her head, causing fear to rise up and try to cease her very being. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, making her run as fast as her legs would take her. The wind was whipping wildly against her face, almost to the point where her flesh could crack open, for blood to seep out, but she didn't dare stop, for fear of whatever it had been, could be following her. She didn't want to die, she was only eighteen.

After she was sure she had gotten off the road and onto another, she collasped down on the wet concrete, breathing heavily from the force of the run she had put herself up to. How glad she was to see concrete. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. What was she thinking of even continuing on down that wretched road? It was nothing but danger, and she wanted to steer clear away from it. Stringing her fingers through her matted, damp hair, she looked up and saw a pair of headlights coming her way. Frantically, she waved her arms about, signaling to the driver to stop. The truck came to a halt just a foot away from her. At the moment, she really didn't care who it was, she needed a ride, and hopefully it was one of the town folks coming in from the factory works from down below.

She ran to the driver's window, and was surprised to see the old farmer who owned a few acres out back. Oddly enough, he was one of the local towns' crazy story-tellers. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she managed to smile, and then it was then she noticed that is had been raining, and she was completely soaked. The fear had numbed her, letting the rain go unnoticed.

"Well miz, wha' on ear'h ar' ya doin' ou' 'ere in dis typ' o' weathe' n' especia'ly s'late in t' nigh'?" The thick accent greeted her ears, and to her it was the sweetest sound she had heard all day. "I was dumped off not too far from here, and have been walking ever since. It's me Christine Daae, the girl living on Oak Street in the green house. Mr. Reynolds, could you please drive me home? I don't know where I'm at and I saw eyes over yonder there." She pointed in the direction she had come from. The look in Mr. Reynolds eyes held concern for the poor girl, but also a hint of fear.

"Hol' it Miz Daae, I think th' col' 'as got'en ya int' a lil' fit o' 'n illness. And o' course I'd be mor' n' welcom'd t' giv' ya a lift. Aft'r a'l dis place ain't no place fer a lady t' be. Hop righ' on in, I'll ge'cha 'ome." Smiling, he unlocked the doors for Christine. After climbing in, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up. Mr. Reynolds turned the heat on, and then glanced at her with a worried look etched on his face. He wondered why such a young girl would be wandering down in these part of the woods. Clearing his throat, he got her attention.

"Miz Daae, ya do kno' tha' aft'r midnigh' _he_ com's ou' t' haun' those oo' dar' walk in 'is ter'itory?" She looked at him baffled. "Why, Mr. Reynolds, I don't believe in those old ridden tales and such. And anyways what man are you talkin' 'bout? Old man Roberts? But he long died some time ago…" Christine trailed off, casting her eyes down at the floor. Those yellow orbs came to her mind again.

"No, m'dear…_'im. The dark on'._" Christine shivered again, but kept quiet. She didn't believe any nonsense about the tale of the _dark one_, the stranger of the shadows. A sadistic murderer, taunting his victims before killing them, and then after their slow deaths, he promised to haunt them in the afterlife, never to let their souls rest in peace.

"Ya' should 'ave been mor' car'ful. 'ank yer lucky starz I chose t' c'me int' town dis hour, 'en ea'lier. Or els' ya would 'ave been nex'…" Christine just nodded her head. Great to know she was getting a ride from one of the towns' loonies. Not that she didn't like Mr. Reynolds, but she kind of forgot he was quite passionate about his tales and beliefs.

"So, I s'pose those golden specks I saw were the _dark one's_ eyes?" Just as the words slipped from her lips, did he slam on the brakes. "Wha'! M'goodness chil', ar' ya fer cer'ian?" He whispered hoarsely, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, and his skin turning a sickening shade of pale. Fear purely coming off of him in waves.

She turned to look out the window and to her surprise she saw her house in front of her. Turning to face the fear-clad man, she gave him a nod that told him she was going to depart. "No, maybe not. Perhaps, it was a cat? But anyways, I really must be going. Thank you for the ride, sir, it means much." And with that she quickly jumped out from the truck. From behind, she heard the old man go on. "Chil', ya mus' keep insi' o' yer 'ouse at a'l times 'an keep th' do'rs loc'ed. Now tha' he 'as seen ya, yer boun' t' be 'is nex' vic'im! Bewar' o' th' darkness!" She slammed the door, and ran to the front porch, lightening lighting up the sky. She opened the door and then glanced back and once again seen those wretched glowing orbs. Fear rising, and her heart pounding, she flew into the house and shut the door, locking it. Hand on her heart; she tried to calm her raging mind.

It wasn't true, Mr. Reynolds had been lying…there was no murderer in Wellpools…there couldn't be…it was just a small town. But as she thought back to the rundown house, she realized…cats couldn't look from the top of the window…and those eyes had been directly at the very top of the glass pane. And if it were possible it had seemed darker in the window, then it had been before when she looked again…almost as if some figure had stood in front of the window clad in black…

Shaking her head, she though it probably might have been a kid playing tricks on her. Yes, that was it! It had to be. She cast another glance out the window, just to make sure she wasn't losing her mind. Golden orbs met hers from across the other side of the street, directly staring into Christine's terrified eyes. And then, just as she blinked…they disappeared once again, leaving her in a great state of shock. Trembling, she felt the tingling pricks of the cold gnaw at her skin, forming little beads of perspiration to trickle down her pale face. Christine never noticed how her body crumbled to the floor, as her world went black.

* * *

Chapter one done! Oh, those creepy eyes stalking her, even I was a bit paranoid when writing this. But I'm so happy, six pages! Man, that took a long time to type, but I'm going to try and make the next chapter a bit longer. Already have in mind what I might do for the next chap. And it should be out by the end of this week or sooner. I'll still be workin' on the others, but since my creative juices are flowing nicely with this one, I'll try and update this fic as much as possible. Well anyways, as always, please review, it means much. Thanks for reading. 

Best Wishes,

Sapphire Lupe


	2. Punishment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, When a Stranger Calls, Beauty and the Beast, or Keturah and Lord Death; they all belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Note**: Hello again. So, I posted the second chapter a bit early, but it only took me three nights to complete, after rewriting sections until satisfied. So, my main focus is gonna be this story, but no worries, I am still slowly writing the others. Sadly, they probably won't be finished for a couple of months, but I'll keep workin' on them.

But thank you to all who reviewed and for those who read, it helps every bit.

Last night I found my rough draft copy of "A New Beginning," so I can retype it and hopefully get it beta-d before posting. And as of editing, the first chap of Strangers hasn't yet been sent back to me. My beta is taking summer courses and just got a job about a week ago, but he's kind enough to edit for me, even during his busy times.

I must say, I was quite frustrated with this chapter. It just didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but I couldn't put what I intended to, because then it would have messed the following chapters up, so I just had to settle for this one. It's not as long as the other chap, but close enough. I'm more of a descriptive writer, than I am a dialogue person, meaning I am by no means a social butterfly, but I tried. I wonder if the first chapter wasn't a fluke (laughs). Everybody else makes the dialogue look so easy. Especially Quiet2885, who I adore completely. She's a fantastic writer, you should check out her fic, "When All is Lost," if you haven't already. Along with many other talented authors as well. They are what have inspired me to write my own fanfiction, along with life itself and movie inspirations.

This is a slightly boring chapter, and a bit awkward, so you have been warned, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. But anyways, have a great read, and please review, it means much. And if you see any mistakes that kind of stick out, let me know, thank you.

**Warnings**: Language, graphic scenes (a.k.a. blood, death, and others.)

* * *

Tiptoeing quietly across the wooden floor, she made her way to the front door. She was almost there. Just a few more steps. Before her hand had even came in contact with the golden doorknob, the witch caught her. "And where do you think you're goin', young lady?" Grimacing she faced the woman who had spoken. 

Her mother stood just a little ways inside of the doorway, with her hands on her hips, and those cold grey eyes locked onto hers. One could say that her mother might have stepped out of a time machine from the 1800's. The way she dressed, and held herself, spoke for itself. It made Christine feel like a lowly peasant. Such a woman made with grace had given birth to one who was exactly the complete opposite. She was everything that Christine could never have dreamt of, even if her mother's temper clipped a few times, it didn't deter Christine's fantasy of becoming a figure just like her.

"Nothin', I just wanted some fresh air…" Christine trailed off, her eyes glancing left, leaving her mother the real truth. She had just given herself away. Her mother was like a lie detector. "Is that so?" Luellen raised an eyebrow, clearing knowing her daughter had told yet another lie.

"You know the rules, Christine. All privileges taken away, until you can show me that you are able to be a responsible young woman. But so far you've proven nothing. Your father and I specifically told you to be home before ten, and then you show up during the wee hours of the morning? Can you explain that? Did you lose your head out there with all those idiots you call friends? And on top of that, you passed out before either of us could reach you. Another rule broken; you were told to leave if alcohol came into the picture." Luellen pointed an accusing finger at the seething Christine.

"I did not even touch one drop of alcohol! It was Kevin's fault. He wouldn't take me home, even after I asked three times in the same hour. And I didn't want to walk back here in the storm…" She had trekked most of the way home and all through the back of the town in the storm. If anything, that was one of the lamest answers she had come up with this morning. She really wasn't right in the head today. Perhaps, she was having a hangover with the fear from last night. Gritting her teeth, she knew this little spat wasn't about to end.

"Don't you go blamin' that dimwit. You knew he was trouble the first time you laid eyes on that boy. Yet you went ahead, clearing ignoring our suspicions. So it's your own fault, young lady, and you are the one that is going to suffer the consequences. Not him." Before Christine had a chance to voice her opinion, her mother cut in once again. "Starting tomorrow you are going to earn your way out of punishment, by working it off. You are going to get a job to help out with this family."

Christine laughed. "Get a job? Mum, there are no job openings in Wellpools. You and I both know that. And plus I don't have my Driver's License yet." Luellen had to smile at her daughter. She was trying so hard to get herself out of the mess she had already made. But the girl had to learn one way or another, or she was going to end up facing the world, learning the hard way.

"Well darlin', there are jobs in this town, you just have to look. And there's no need for a Driver's License, at the moment. This town is small enough for you to walk to wherever your little heart desires." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to hear what her daughter would come back with. Christine felt like throwing a tantrum. Her mother was being so difficult, it made her blood boil. She couldn't just boss her around like she was nothing. At the moment her pride was sinking. She didn't feel like walking, especially after last night. No matter how much she tried, those golden eyes had haunted her in sleep until she woke.

After being woken up by a cold rag to the forehead and the concerned looks her parents had been giving her, didn't help any. Now she was paranoid to even take a step outside. In fact she had closed all the curtains after a long round with her mother who was beginning to believe that the alcohol had gotten into her head. Christine wasn't crazy, she knew what she saw. Those eyes had been stalking her, she was almost certain.

"Christine. Christine Daee! I am speaking to you!"

She was jolted back to the living, flinching a bit. The screaming was uncalled for. She hadn't even noticed she had drifted back to the night before. It was just so shocking. There she went again. Shaking her head, she tried to focus her mind on the present situation at hand. "Don't you shake your head at me, young lady!" She winced, goodness she was out of it today. "No, no. Sorry, I was just thinking. But anyways, yes I'll go find a job, and earn my keep. Sorry for upsetting you." She turned to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"Ms. Matthews is going out of town this weekend. And tomorrow she has a business meeting to attend and doesn't have a sitter for that day. She asked me if you would be able to." Christine smiled. "Thanks mum. That'll be perfect. Besides it's been awhile since I last saw the twins." Luellen chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry, you won't have to stay for the weekend. Emilie is."

"So does this mean I get to use my phone?" Her mother gave her a stern look. "Christine, you are grounded from your phone, computer, and friends. Remember you are earning your way out of this little debt you put yourself in. But anyways, Ms. Matthews said she'd pay you handsomely, since you'll be there from early afternoon till late in the night." She felt the panic rise. Ms. Matthews wanted her to stay that late? But…those eyes! They would know. They would follow her, unless whoever it had been had left. She hoped so. "Oh…" Luellen passed it as a sign of uneasiness, since this would be Christine's first time spending an entire night babysitting.

"When you go, make sure to behave and be careful. Make sure you listen to all of the rules she gives you and make sure you get those children to bed early. Tomorrow, I'll give you a list of phone numbers just in case you need anything, and I'm sure Ms. Matthews will do the same. So now, I believe the dishes are calling for you." Christine groaned. The other part of the punishment was cleaning house, which she despised above all. That's what mothers were for.

Dragging her feet towards the kitchen, she went over the new plans in her mind. The last time she had babysat was for Mrs. Jansen. And her two boys had been a handful. Actually made Christine rethink her decision about having children. Opening the door, she was greeted with a most distasteful sight. She had to fight back another groan. The two sinks were full to the brim with dirty dishes, while both countertops were piled high until they almost reached the bottoms of the cabinets. A few pots and pans lay on the floor in front of the broken dishwasher. Pressing her lips together, she got to work.

First she went up to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels, heading back downstairs, she heard her mother talking on the phone. Apparently it seemed she was in some sort of heated disagreement. At the moment, Christine didn't care. She had a job to do. She set to cleaning off the countertops, placing the dirty dishes on the floor, but allowing room for her to move around in front of the sinks. Laying the towel across the now clear countertop, she started to wash the sinks out with the cleaning detergent. After rinsing them out, she filled one up with hot water, and went to scrubbing the smaller dishes.

Placing the cups in a line on the towel, along with the other various smaller dishes, she then began to tackle the bigger dishes, plates included. After washing and rinsing three loads, she dried and put them away, not forgetting to snatch another dry towel to finish the last load. She had saved the huge pots for last. The smell of greasy pots, made her stomach lurch. She had despised anything that was covered in grease. It was just disgusting. Tackling the last pot was a bit of work. It kept slipping from her grasp and into the luke-warm water. Frustrated, she threw the rag at the dirty water, getting splashed in the process. Grumbling, she grabbed a dry washcloth and wiped away the water droplets.

Walking over to the kitchen closet, she took hold of the broom, and started to sweep the kitchen floor, making a small dirt pile in the center. After throwing the contents in the trashcan, she took the challenge of mopping. The mop and her never did get along. She searched for the bucket, and found it in the garage. Filling it halfway with hot water, she added a lid-full of bleach along with a few drops of the orange detergent to make the smell more pleasant. Dunking the mop head into the water, she ringed it out and began the fierce battle of cleaning the kitchen floor. After 20 minutes, the floor was glistening for her. Smiling at a good job done, she went to empty the bucket and put the mop away.

Her next chore was taking the trash out. She wasn't too thrilled about it. Looking at the already over-flowing trashcan, she wrinkled her nose. It smelled even from where she was standing. She wondered how a woman could clean house everyday and want to do it again. Maids had a job for a reason. Approaching the trash, she lifted the sack up, and tied the tops twice, crossing over, and then another two times to make sure it held together. Hauling it up, she took it outside. Stopping, she looked towards the sun. The sun was slowly starting to set on the horizon. Another hour or two of sunlight was left.

Turning to look at the door, she realized she had to walk a block down to the dumpster. She didn't want to do it. Even during the day those two yellow specks haunted her. She didn't have the feeling of being watched right then, but she was quite paranoid after the incident last night. Biting her lip, she sucked it up, and walked towards the street, heading for the dump. She knew she looked silly carrying a big, plastic, black, trash bag. And no doubt her appearance was a mess. She felt embarrassed.

Her flip-flops plopped against the concrete, making a funny sound. It was loud, but thankfully there were people still out and doing their own business. The trees above shaded the street. She didn't like those trees. And the yard to her left was barren of any grass. Old man Roberts had never taken care of his property. It's no wonder after he died, that his wife made a run for it. Probably glad to finally be in freedom. Christine thought there were too many loonies in town.

She wondered where in the world had the town folks came up with the name Wellpools anyway? There were only two wells in the town and a very small lake a few miles west, and there definitely was no pool around. There were a few ponds out in the pastures made by farmers, but that was about it. They once did have a nice river, but they had to dam it up, because every year they ended up getting flooded.

Just a few steps ahead was the dumpster. Snorting, she felt out of shape. It shouldn't have taken her 15 minutes just to walk down to the dump. She must have gained a couple of pounds. Inwardly, she felt a slight depression coming on. She didn't want to be fat. She had to take a little break. Besides, she'd have to climb the ladder to throw the trash into the dumpster. And at the moment, after carrying the huge sack and walking for 15 minutes, she was tired. Sitting a little ways from the dump, she let her muscles relax; forgetting once about being paranoid for the moment. The sun was just now setting, but there was enough light to still make her way back. So there was no reason to be afraid.

All of a sudden there was a vibration in the back of her jeans; it made her squeak and jump, clearly startled by the unexpected surprise. Taking out her cell phone, she forgot she had put it there, to hide it from her mother. A grin settled on her face. There was no mother to ruin it for her this time. Quickly opening up the cell and pressing the talk button, she spoke, trying not to let her excitement get out of hand. "Hello?" She asked, hoping it was one of her friends, and not her mother.

"Hey girlfriend! How are you?" Meg asked, sounding a bit hyper. "I'm all right. Grounded for staying out too late, though. So, I have a punishment to pay off, plus all of my privileges have been taken away. But I managed to save my phone!" Christine wasn't going to tell Meg about last night. She'd have to wait for the appropriate time to discuss it.

"So…I guess you won't be coming to the party?" Meg asked, already knowing the answer. "Nope." Sighing, Christine fell onto her back. "Yup, this sucks. I'm babysitting tomorrow for Ms. Matthews."

"No way!" Meg screamed into the phone, obviously quite excited by the news. "Whoa sister! That woman has one hell of a house! She's so rich! Perhaps, she'll pay you a grand amout of money, eh?" Meg laughed. Everybody knew that Ms. Matthews was somewhat of a shrewed woman, but if a lady with manners walked past her, she'd gladly pay them up for acting the way every lady should be. Ms. Matthews was just too old in fashion, just like Christine's mother, but worse. "Maybe…I just don't like it. I mean she lives so far out, and well it's just too…isolated for my liking…well from what I've heard anyways."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. You'll have loads of fun! Maybe…I can come over too? Of course after Ms. Matthews leaves." Christine snorted. "Probably not. The kids would tell." Meg groaned. "Oh. Yeah…Man, that sucks. Well, anyways I gotta go. Have a blast! Love ya. Bye." Christine said her goodbyes and closed the phone, putting it back in her pocket.

She wrinkled her nose. The garbage sure did smell. Sighing, she got up and lifted the bag, then began the process of climbing the wimpy ladder. Heaving it over the side, she threw it in. Hearing the 'clunk', she started to go down, but frowned. She noticed the sound didn't seem right. Taking a peek over the edge, she peered down into the rancid pit. What she saw made her scream bloody murder. There was a dead body in the dumpster! Screaming again, she raced back home; all the while the image of the bloody corpse still fresh in her mind. It looked as if the poor victim had been striped of its skin, perhaps even skinned alive…

Deep in the shadows of the nearby trees, amber eyes watched the retreating female running in the direction she had come from. It seemed his artwork must have made an impression, for the girl had acted just as he planned. He had waited long enough. It was time for the predator to move in on his prey. Chuckling softly, the figure disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Yes, he finally makes an appearance! Wonder what he'll do next? Read and find out for next time! So, tomorrow night I'll start on chapter three. Even as I'm writing it, I'm getting into it as well, funny isn't it? Hope you guys all liked it. Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thank you for reading, it means much. 

Until next time,

Sapphire Lupe


	3. Paranoia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, When a Stranger Calls, Beauty and the Beast, or Keturah and Lord Death; they all belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Note**: So, I'm back with chapter three as promised. Took me awhile to write. This has to be the longest chapter of this fic. I'm quite proud of myself. Although, not many people seem to like this fic, oh well. Perhaps once the romance is unleashed, it will be better. I think we have more fluff lovers then thriller seekers here. I have to say I am a down right smittened fluff lover, this is definitely new to me. But it's fun to write, that I'll say!

I want to thank all of those who reviewed, it means much, and I appreciate it greatly. I am hoping I am actually making a horror fic and not some dumb boring crossover. But I know the beginning isn't very interesting, but it soon will once I get Erik involved; A warning to those who aren't too fond of dark Erik. He will play a big role in this phic, and he's not very sane…He's your normal psychotic Leroux figure Erik, with a darker side and a lust for blood. This is new for me, as I have said before, but I am hoping I am coming out good with this new experiment.

I was surfing the net a few nights ago and I somehow found myself on the critic-slash-review site for "When a Stranger Calls," the 2006 movie. And my goodness, I don't believe I have never seen so many flames. I have to say that those crictics were just plain downright horrible. I thought the movie was good, heck it even scared me a bit, of course I am easily scared of horror films…but geez I think that the actors and actresses did pretty good with the movie, oh well.

Anyways, school is going to start August 20th, and by that time, I am hoping to have a few more updates here and there, cuz this will be my last year of high school and I have to focus hard on my studies to get into the college that I am planning on going to. But I change my mind many times about what I am and what I'm not going to update. Again, I was surprised. I found my half written incomplete chapter four of "Soul of Sorrows," so I will be updating that here hopefully soon, along with that, as promised with a few other updates and my one-shot. So, I am excited.

I reply to all of my reviewers, and I found out that I can't exactly reply to my anonymous reviews. So, I'm gonna put you guys out here, otherwise it wouldn't be fair for everyone. So I want to thank them.

Zareka- First one, you say? Well I hope I can keep your interest, and once again thank you!

Miss Marian Paroo- Why, thank you. I'm glad you liked it. And I did notice, it was actually pretty easy! Yes, quite horrifying, but I don't want to overdo it. And I have read all of those fics, they are very talented writers, indeed! Again, thank you. It means much.

Alrighty, with that said, please enjoy the chapter, and leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

Now onto the story!

**Warnings**: Language, graphic scenes (a.k.a. blood, death, and others.) Also not beta-d yet, beta is still finishing up my other two chapters. Bless the poor lad; I feel like I am working him too hard. Soon-to-be big thanks to Brent-ka.

* * *

In the dead silence, the sound of a rattling utensil could be heard within the room. Repeatedly, it trembled in the hand of the owner, against the glass bowl. Two sets of eyes glanced at each other and then back at the one responsible for the disturbing noise. "Christine? Christine are you all right? You seem a little pale." Luellen questioned her daughter. Ever since evening had set in, Christine had not left her room. Finally Gustave had convinced her to come down for dinner. But still the poor girl would not udder a word. Luellen was afraid Christine had quit taking her medication. 

"Christine?" She repeated again. Still no response from the child. She slammed her fork down. She was tired of this. The noise had startled Christine, bringing her back to the present. She looked at her parents, but could not bring forth the words she so desperately wanted to say. They wouldn't believe her. They'd think she might have gone mad. She didn't even have the guts to report it to the police.

"Yes…" So quiet was her voice, that the other two individuals hardly heard her. "Enough of this! What has gotten you so shaken up, Christine? You look like you've seen a ghost! You're acting as if you are at deaths door, child! Have you been taking your medication as subscribed?" Luellen held the look of a fierce lion. She was annoyed at the way Christine was behaving.

Christine didn't answer. All she wanted to do was escape to her bedroom and cry her eyes out. The scene kept repeating itself in her mind, over and over again. Her throat tightened. It was too much. She didn't know what to do. She felt tears coming on. "May I be excused, please?" With her head bowed, she stood up and went to take her plate, but her father cut in. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" Oh, her beloved father was such an angel. But he would never believe her. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, only to open it again. "No. There is nothing wrong. But thank you…daddy." Gustave gave her a sad smile. She'd come around soon. His daughter couldn't keep a secret from him for long.

"It's Mr. Reynolds, isn't it? I told you to stay away from that lunatic. All of his stories are lies, child. And you know it." Luellen huffed and left the room, just as Christine turned to the kitchen, Luellen called back, "Get your stuff ready. We'll be heading over to Ms. Matthews in five minutes." Christine sighed. She didn't want to go. She couldn't. Not after what she had seen earlier.

After placing the dishes in the sink, cleaning the table off, and putting the food away, did she drag her feet slowly up the stairs to her bedroom. Dreading the evening plans. She had hardly eaten anything, the image of the mutilated body repeating itself constantly in her mind, was enough to make her retch. She should have contacted the police right away…but what if that was exactly what the murderer wanted her to do? Perhaps, the killer had already taken the body and cleaned away all of the evidence, making it appear normal as before? Therefore framing her as an attention getter…No. Nobody would believe her.

A thought struck her. Why was this killer after her? She couldn't fathom why. Questions with no answers swarm around in her head. She wasn't ready for her life to end. So, she'd just have to fight back to keep it. Opening the door, darkness greeted her. But there was the faint glow of her weak night light of an orange-amber color. And then it hit her. The house! Those golden eyes from the creepy rundown place from a few days ago; those eyes belonged to the murderer! And she had trespassed. It all made sense. Staring at the window her eyes had already adjusted to the dark, but unconsciously she had begun to tremble. Fear permitting itself all around her. She didn't want to go…she couldn't…A sharp knock, followed by a gruff command, and Christine was out the door, small bag in hand.

Her mother unlocked the car doors, and Christine climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Sighing, she watched from the side mirror as Luellen pulled out of the drive and headed to Noelle's mansion. The last time she seen that place was three years ago. She wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Matthews had added onto the house. "Don't look so glum, Christine. It doesn't suit you." Her mother remarked, not taking her eyes off the road. Christine snorted, but said nothing.

"Don't you sass me!" Christine rolled her eyes. "I wasn't sassing you, mother, and if I was, you'd know." That hit a nerve. Her mother sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you best snap out of it. I don't want you looking as if you're getting ready for your own funeral," Christine had to smirk at this. How right her mother was. "We're meeting Ms. Matthews here in a few minutes. And while I'm at it, take this." Luellen handed Christine a piece of paper. A list of phone calls present, just in case for any emergencies. She mumbled her thanks and continued to look out the window. The sun was going to set soon. Just about an hour left of daylight. Christine shivered. It didn't go unnoticed by Luellen, but she said nothing.

The older woman wrinkled her nose. Now she knew why she never liked Christine babysitting for Noelle. The business woman had a problem with neighbors and secluded herself and her family far out from the towns limit. To Luellen it was ridiculous. She just hoped that Christine followed every single instruction. She remembered when she used to baby-sit all those years ago. But she would never forget that one night, where her life changed forever. But Christine was a smart girl and Wellpools was a safe town.

They pulled up to the front of the drive, and looked over the grand lake to the glass mansion that sat perched on the green land contently, with trees and the green nature surrounding the entire perimeter, almost suffocating the area. The two women in the car, could never cease the awe that overcame them every time they set their eyes on the elegant mansion. Luellen's cheeks flushed. Pity she hadn't married a rich man. But she loved Gustave dearly, and if she hadn't married her husband, she never would have had Christine.

"Well, here we are. Grand place, isn't it?" Christine didn't answer. The inspiring shock was gone and once again replaced with apprehension. She couldn't do this, but the car was already at the gates, and she wasn't a fool to walk home. Sighing, for what seemed the hundredth time, she gathered her handbag and proceeded to get out of the car and to the front door. The surrounding trees gave her the creeps. They looked dead with dead leaves to go with it. Frowning, they both ascended up the front steps, neither saying a word. Ringing the doorbell, they were greeted with a smiling red-haired woman. Noelle Matthews.

"Why hello! So glad you could make it." Luellen said her greetings, and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek, before going back to the car. Christine watched her ride drive out and back onto the deserted highway. "Please, come inside." She let Christine through the front door and they began on the rules. "Well, let's go over the instructions, and I'll give you a list of phone numbers to call in case of an emergency." Noelle led her through the living room and into the kitchen. Just by walking in, the lights automatically turned on, startling Christine. Well that was new.

"Oh, you'll get use to that. Markus just got those placed. It's quite neat. Well anyways, here are some numbers on the fridge. I probably won't be home till around three o'clock in the morning. But please, make yourself at home. The children are upstairs getting ready for bed, so you make sure they stay in bed. They've already had dinner and their night time snack. So anyways, good luck. Oh, and please help yourself to anything in the fridge. I remember when I used to baby-sit. The food's the best part." Noelle winked, and then finished putting on her earrings.

"So any questions?" Noelle asked wanting to make sure Christine got everything. "No. But thank you. I think I'll be just fine." Christine smiled. "Alrighty then, I suppose I'll be off. Have a good night." And with that Noelle was out the door. Christine sighed. She hoped this was going to be a simple night.

Plopping down on the sofa, she took a good look at her surroundings. Noelle Matthews sure was a rich woman, and didn't hold back letting it known. The carpet was a royal red as was the seven pieces of expensive furniture that decorated the room, along with the two old medieval swords crossing each other over the grand fireplace. Most of the decorations around the room seemed to be from the 1800's and the old war eras. It was incredible. They had a wide screen television. It was huge. Simply put. To the right, against the red bricked wall was an enormous stereo. Goodness, she wondered where they ordered that from. It had nine speakers altogether. If her mother had been able to see the inside of this room, she probably would have fainted.

Leaning back against the couch, she found her eyes straying over to the set of clickers. She was afraid to find out what they were for. She only wanted the television remote. Reaching for the smallest one, she pressed the 'power' button and the most frightening music came blaring from the speakers. Frantically, she tried to press the 'off' button, but ended up bumping the lamp, which almost fell, if she hadn't caught it in time. The horrible music finally went off. She sighed again. She hoped it hadn't woken up the children. After that incident she dared not touch anything else. Now she would probably be bored to death, but the eerie silence that followed didn't suit her well either. She was still paranoid and distressed from earlier that day. She shook off the feeling and just sat there for a moment, then winced. The silence was loud in her ears. And she hadn't even been sitting there for a whole five minutes. She hated that.

Drumming her fingers against the table, she realized she had forgotten to bring her studies with her, but if she remembered right…digging in her small handbag, she fished out her book; One of her favorites. 'Gentle Conqueror by Mary Ellen Gronau.' Her mother didn't even know she had gotten her paws on it. Not even Meg knew her dirty little secret. Happily flipping to her page,she began to read. So engrossed was she, the sound of the phone startled her. Putting her book down, she picked the phone up. "Hello?" Silence followed. And then the line went dead. Frowning, she shrugged and put the phone back in it's place. "That was odd…" It was probably Kevin. Go figure.

She went back to her book. She had read this novel at least four times, and yet she never grew tired of it. She was getting to the good part. Turning the page, she was once again interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone. Scowling, she answered it. "Hello? If this is you Kevin, stop it right now!" After she had said the last word, the person hung up. She hated prank calls. She was going to hurt that idiot when she got the chance. Before she was able to even touch her book, the phone rang again. She growled, and angrily pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" Not sounding too happy.

"Hey slut how's it goin'?" Kevin laughed and then hung up. "Jerk!" She practically slammed the phone down. She knew it had been him all along. Sitting down once more, she sighed. Not daring to even try and make contact with her book. It seemed if she did, the phone would ring. But she dared. The good part was only two pages away. Snatching the novel from the table she was able to read two paragraphs before her cellphone decided to make itself known.

"Damnit." The song "Send Me An Angel by Scorpions" could be heard from the inside of her purse. Searching around, she grabbed hold of her cell and flipped it open. "Hello? Christine here."

"Hey!" Meg sounded from the other end. "Oh hey! Where are you? Aren't you suppose to be at the party?" Christine asked. "Yeah. I'm here at the dump."

"Hm? That bad, eh? Wanna spill?"

"Nah, just it's pretty boring. I don't have my partner here with me." Meg giggled, referring to Christine.

"Aww, I know. Oh well..." She sighed.

"So, havin' some fun over there?" Meg asked. Christine snorted. "No. It's boring and...hey did you give Kevin the number for here?"

"Nope. He probably got it from the local phonebook."

"Oh."

"He call?"

"Yup." Christine wrinked her nose in disgust.

"That sucks. Anyways, I better go. Laters."

"Bye." Christne put her phone away, and turned back to her book, becoming engrossed in it once more.

An hour had passed, and she was still involved in her romance novel, completely forgetting about the children. Ah, yes she remembered. They were asleep in bed. But then, if they were asleep, why did Noelle need her anyways? She shrugged. Not that she was complaining. She rather liked the house despite the eerie feeling it gave off. It was just too quiet...

Streching and giving off a rather loud yawn, she all of a sudden felt like taking a nap. She was abosolutely tired, and the large sofa in the other corner looked rather inviting. She was a bit drowsy from reading. Checking her watch, she was surprised at the time. It was already eight o'clock. She had been there for almost two hours.

She was about to stand up when a horrendous series of loud thunder and lightening broke loose from the skies above, followed by the angry patter of rain up on the rooftop. It had startled Christine, fear jolted throughout her system. She definitely hated thunderstorms when she was in a spooky, isolated mansion at night. It was just frightening. Before the house had been quiet, but now she was hearing a strange noise over the raging thunder. The sound of something falling to the floor was heard down the right hallway. Christine went to go investigate.

Walking through the dark hallway, she could feel the hairs on her neck stick up. Her mind was in a mess, and her body was feeling threatened. Heart pounding loud in her ears, and her throat parched, she kept placing one foot in front of the other, urging herself to move forward. How desperately she wanted to run back into the previous room she had come from.

A shaking hand reached out to grasp the knob, turning it with caution. She wasn't prepared for two glowing, terrified, yellow eyes appearing before her, dashing madly towards the figure in front of it. The yellow eyes were followed by a bulk of black fur. A sharp pain in her right arm alerted her that she had been abushed by a frightened feline. Looking over in the corner, she seen a black tail disappear into another room. So they had a cat...Obviously Ms. Matthews had forgotten to tell her that. Glaring where the strange cat had been, she began her journey back to the comfort of the living room, only to bump into another form. A soft gasp met her ears.

"Oh, forgive me Miss. I did not see you there." An oddly accented voice spoke out in the dark.

"Tis a bit dark in 'ere, init?"

"Yes, it is. Uhm, who might you be?" Christine asked, trying to make out the person in the dark.

"Aye, of course! I am Marilyn, the housemaid. And you must be the babysitter, no?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh, yes. That'd be me. Sorry, I heard a noise and...well..." She trailed off.

"Ah. Yes, that darn cat, Midnight, tends to be a pest. Dun mind 'im, Child," Marilyn smiled and then continued. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Madam has an alarm system. She probably forgot to tell you. It tends to go off sometimes. So, dun be too startled. Otherwise, have a grand night. I must finish the chores. And if you need any help I will be up on the third floor." So off the maid went, leaving Christine in the dark hallway.

"Lovely. So, now I best find my way back."

Heading towards the family room, she came upon the sofa and fell down against it. She was exhausted. Sitting up, she grabbed her novel and decided to finish a chapter or two before going to get something to eat. The storm outside still raged on, casuing Christine to lose her place. The constant clashing of thunder and blinding lightening was starting to get on her nerves. Although, she was still quite paranoid and a bit frightened, she tried her best to push the fear aside.

It hadn't even been an hour yet, but another sound came to her ears. As if something was thumping against a wall, but it seemed as if the sound was smothered by an object or shield of some sort. Placing her book down for the upteenth time, she made her way carefully to the other hallway, but the phone caused her to cease forward motion. Frowning, she went over to the telephone. "Hello? Matthews Residents?" Once more she was met with silence and the sound of a person hanging up. "Odd..." She stared at the phone in her hand. Perhaps, it had been Kevin again? She placed it back to it's original spot. Taking another step, the phone suddently rang again.

"Now this is getting ridiculous." She answered and this time the sound of labored breathing was heard, but before she could ask the same question again, the phone buzzed loudly in her ear. They had hung up again. This time though, she knew it had been someone, and it was starting to freak her out. Maybe it was one of Kevin's friends...Backing away from the phone, she jogged down the hallway she had intended to go. She still had a mystery to solve.

The odd sound could now be heard quite clearly. It was coming from that door. Opening it, she was greeted by an overly large dryer doing it's job. "Must be the shoes in there..." Satisfied of finding out the source of the noise, she led herself back to the safety of the couch. She was thinking of unplugging the phone. Maybe that would stop the pranksters, or whoever it was. She was going to inform Ms. Matthews about this problem as soon as she got home.

Sighing, she laid down. Not feeling up to reading anymore. If she did, she would probably start seeing dots. She looked at her purse. Maybe she had a pen and perhaps some paper. Reaching over to search, the wretched black device began to ring again. Angrily, she stomped over to the cursed phone and answered. Hello? Matthews Residents? Who keeps calling?" Christine spoke, trying to keep calm. Now the moment came. The one she had been waiting for. And this time, it was not mistaken. Fear engulfed her as the sound of a bartione voice answered.

"Hello...Christine..."

The click came, letting it be known that the caller had hung up. It took Christine a few seconds to register everything in her mind. That voice didn't belong to Kevin. It was a man. A stranger that knew her name...Quite shaken was she, the paranoia came back in the full, along with the scene from days ago, haunting her memory once again. Quivering, she managed to glance out of the nearby window and thought she saw a glint of amber, but then it vanished. And the fury of the storm continued by an unknown force. But the terror didn't end. Another flash...and then the lights went out, followed by the angry clashes of thunder warring outside.

* * *

And there is chapter three for you. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes. I feel pretty sorry for Christine right now. Left all alone in the dark during a horrible thunderstorm and a killer, pretty original though, right? But don't worry, it's going to get better, whether you be for the darker side or the lighter, you'll just have to wait and see. Well anyways, please review, I would very much appreciate it if you would, it means much. Thanks for reading. Until next time. 

Best Wishes,

Sapphire Lupe


End file.
